


Les mains rouges

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Gen, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Other, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, anim!Barry is creepy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un coin de la jeunesse de Barry, avant qu'il ne devienne The Chopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mains rouges

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les mains rouges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Barry the Chopper x sa femme, one-sided Barry/Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** dérangé/dérangeant  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio BONES ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Spoil éventuel :** surtout l’épisode 8 et un peu le 15 du 1er anime  
>  **Avertissements :** transexualisme non assumé, insanité mentale, tueries avec ou sans mutilations, un peu de glauque et beaucoup de gore.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 800

Petit Barry traînait sa vie minable depuis la fin de l’école. Il végétait dans la boutique de ses parents, sans intérêt réel, sans vrai courage d’en partir. C’est un peu par hasard que lors de la campagne d’Ishval, il se laissa enrôler. Il n’avait qu’à d’obéir aux ordres pour ne plus penser. Même si les corps qui tombaient au bout de son fusil ne suffisaient pas à remplir le vide de sa tête.

Il s’éclaira un peu en rencontrant ces légendes vivantes, les Alchimistes d’État qui étaient à leur tête, à leurs côtés sur le terrain. Il y avait toujours une bleusaille pour s’extasier, appeler leurs éclats miracles, et un vieux blasé pour expliquer. Certains laissaient dire en silence, d’autres ne se faisaient pas prier pour faire la démonstration commentée de leurs talents.

Quand il rencontra l’Alchimiste Écarlate, Barry oublia qu’il méprisait sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son adolescence, il se dit que le corps de l’Homme était beau. Le torse et les épaules moulés sous le débardeur, les bras musclés, possédaient une grâce, une harmonie qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible.

Depuis des années dans son miroir, il trouvait son corps d’homme d’une laideur comble. Ce corps qui l’encombrait, il essayait de faire comme s’il n’existait pas. Quand il se rappelait trop fort à lui, il le traitait comme un objet extérieur dont il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser.

À la visite médicale de la conscription, ce fut tout juste s’il put se faire engager. Mais à cette époque, l’armée avait besoin d’hommes, et le médecin militaire jugea ses muscles noueux suffisamment forts malgré la maigreur relative des membres. L’entraînement ferait le reste.

L’armée n’avait rien changé pour lui. Il détestait toujours son corps et ne regardait pas ceux des autres hommes. À ses yeux, seules les courbes des femmes méritaient qu’on les regarde et qu’on les touche. La peau douce et la chair moelleuse des rondeurs féminines, c’est ce qu’il aurait voulu. Les corps d’hommes, tous, le dégoûtaient.

C’était ce qu’il pensait, jusqu’à ce qu’il croise celui-là.

Pour la première fois, il admit la beauté du corps masculin. Même s’il se dépêcha d’enfouir cette pensée très loin et de ne garder à l’esprit, de la fascination qu’il éprouvait, que l’image de ses mains.

L’homme avait un tatouage gravé dans chaque paume. Et d’un seul geste, pschit, il transformait les objets en gerbes de lumière et les corps humains en fleurs rouges.

Pas besoin de fusil. Il avait toute la puissance qu’il fallait dans ses simples mains. Dans ses mains robustes, ses mains aux tendons puissants, aux longs doigts solides, à la peau basanée sur le dos, blafarde dans la paume sous l’encre des tatouages. Un simple geste leur suffisait à donner la mort.

Barry en frissonnait d’exaltation, chaque fois qu’il les voyait en action.

Barry revint de la guerre intact, trouvant juste un peu dommage de devoir renoncer aux mains tueuses du bel alchimiste aux yeux fous. Il quitta l’armée et reprit la boutique de son cher papa. Il trouva même une jolie fille pour l’épouser.

Elle avait un beau corps et ne disait rien quand au matin, il la laissait couverte de bleus, là où ses mains avaient pétri la chair jusqu’à plus soif, comme pour se l’approprier. Dommage que sous sa gentillesse des débuts, elle ait un sale caractère qui ressurgissait parfois. Barry ne pouvait pas deviner que sa méchante humeur était en fait apparue au fur et à mesure des ans qui sapaient leur mariage ; à chaque tour de manège leur couple butait contre un petit défaut oublié au début, qui, à chaque passage, le faisait tourner de moins en moins rond.

Barry laissait passer les disputes, vaguement peiné de voir sa femme, _sa_ femme à lui, se transformer de madone en furie. Vint enfin le jour où ils commirent l’erreur de se quereller alors qu’il travaillait.

Barry cligna des yeux. Il avait entendu parler des « absences de guerre », ces transes qui paraît-il prenaient parfois les vétérans traumatisés par leurs actions. Il n’aurait jamais cru que cela puisse lui arriver. Après tout, il n’avait rien fait de traumatisant. En Ishval, il avait accompli son devoir et vénéré en silence les Mains rouges de la Mort.

Puis il baissa les yeux et vit le cadavre baignant dans son sang.  
Ah. Il savait bien qu’il n’était pas sujet aux hallucinations.

Il s’agenouilla dans le sang, écarta les lambeaux de vêtements, un bout de tripe qui dépassait. Même en morceaux, sa femme avait un si beau corps… une fois encore, il en adora chaque courbe.

Oui, c’était ainsi qu’elle était la plus belle. Et elle était à lui.  
Il s’habilla de ses formes.

Et puis, il fallut bien s’arranger, faire disparaître les restes putrides de ce qui avait été un si beau corps, donner le change après la disparition soudaine de sa femme. Il ne s’en tira pas trop mal, pourra-t-on dire.


End file.
